


Candy Floss Time of Month

by makingitwork



Series: Peter/Stiles [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cravings, M/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, a little bit of AU at the end, m-preg, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter loves taking care of his pregnant mate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Floss Time of Month

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by:
> 
> PandoraSinclair who said 'ay I ask for some pregnancy stories, something along an overprotective and overcaring Peter and an annoyed Stiles?'
> 
> holaworld who said ' really need to see more of this. But from alternant universe!Peter's POV about the kiss for sure needs to be mentioned.'
> 
> Alley_B_Mad who said 'I really want to see stiles explaining to peter'

 

 

Stiles has occasional random bursts of magic during his first trimester. 

Peter roars and his fangs elongate upon the deep burn from the fire flame Stiles threw at him. Stiles leaps forward, eyes wide in horror 'oh my god, oh my god, Peter, I am so sorry- here- let me-' he doesn't know what to do and suddenly candy floss is spinning from his fingers and Peter steps away from his mate, watching as his skin gently weaves itself back up, a little more slowly than with a normal cut, burns always take a bit longer. And they're a lot more painful. By the time it's gone, he looks up and Stiles is near to tears.

'Hey, baby,' Peter rumbles, collecting his now sobbing mate into his arms and noses at his neck. Stiles smells amazing. A mixture of his own glorious scent, some of Peter's, and the beautiful, ripe, fruit of their children. He rubs a hand over Stiles' protruding stomach and kisses his ear 'it's okay. My little spark, good thing you have a were-wolf for a mate. You might have killed Parrish with all those magical explosions.' 

Stiles laughs a little, eyes a bit watery, but mostly okay.

He also has intense cravings.

Peter wakes up to Stiles prodding his shoulder, and he blinks awake to see Stiles gazing at him, noses nearly touching. 'Alpha?' he says quietly 'I really need apples wrapped in hot bacon. But the apples have to be cold. 'Kay?' His hair is ruffled and sleepy and soft looking 

Peter rolls his eyes, and turns over to go back to bed, but then Stiles presses against his back, and Peter can hear the little heartbeats, hear Stiles' little whine, how his beautiful, perfect mate is carrying their children. He can deny him nothing. 'Okay, okay, bacon, apples, hot cold, I got it.' And he potters downstairs, fries the bacon whilst the apples rest in the fridge. He brings them up to Stiles with some orange juice. 

Stiles is sweating and tossing and turning, tangling his legs into the sheets restlessly. Peter soothes him, pressing kisses onto his temple, as he feeds Stiles the bizarre food. Stiles is so grateful he starts to cry, and Peter is unsure how to handle all the emotional stress. He swallows thickly, and tells Stiles how beautiful he is, how wonderful, how perfect, how lucky Peter is to have a mate half as fantastic as him. Stiles settles a little, sniffling, and then he's laughing and wants to watch Scooby Doo and Peter is so exhausted. 

But then as he wakes up to go to work, with only two hours sleep, he sees Stiles snoring gently, three healthy pups inside him. The sun breaks onto his mate's face and he looks so beautiful and peaceful and right, that everything's worth it. 

As the pregnancy progresses, as Peter knew it would, his wolf instincts start becoming a little more pronounced, it's harder to control them, too easy to shift, and when Scott comes over, Peter nearly has to lock himself in the other room before he pins the other Alpha to the floor. Scott comes bearing gifts, blankets and toys and some of Stiles' favourite video games and food, and Peter growls at him. And as soon as Stiles has fallen asleep on the sofa, he clears his throat and Scott looks up at him. 'I need to be the only one providing for Stiles right now.' He says tersely, knowing how it sounds in his head but being unable to not say the words.

Scott frowns 'what?'

'It's a wolf thing. You'll understand someday.' 

'But I'm not competition.' Scott still looks befuddled 'Peter, are you sure this isn't some ploy to get me to stop visiting?'

'I'm not asking you to stop visiting, just stop bringing him gifts!'

Stiles makes a whining sound in the back of his throat, and opens his eyes a little, 'give me a hug, Scotty,' he murmurs, and Scott hugs him tightly and Peter nearly snaps the coffee table in half. 

But Peter likes it, confound it all, but he does.

He likes seeing Stiles at home and not working himself too hard, relaxed and lazy with a stomach full of life. He likes seeing his mate in a nest protected and happy. He likes feeding Stiles and whispering sweet things to him. Likes comforting the irrational tears and laughing in the hazy moments of cartoons. 

And he likes taking care of his mate.

Stiles is so strong, so independent and eager to make others happy he usually gets so uncomfortable whenever Peter tries to shower him with praise. But now, Stiles accepts the massage offers with a little blush because his back is so sore. He smiles when Peter massages his feet or makes him food or tucks him in or reads to him. Heck, Stiles let Peter carry him to and from rooms now, and Peter adored it. 

'I'll put that back on the charge for you,' Peter says, as Stiles yawns and shuts his laptop, Stiles hands it over and Peter lets the magnets click and the little apple shines bright. He gets back into bed and brushes his hand over Stiles' forehead 'anything to drink before bed? Water? Juice? Milk? A smoothie? I went down to the shop and bought a bunch of fruit- or milkshake? Which you can drink, by the way, because you are totally not at all fat. Or Fanta? Sprite? Coffee? Decaf though?'

'Peter,' Stiles smiles softly 'Wolfie, my alpha, my loving, loving alpha,' he sinks further into the pillows 'you know what I would love to drink right now?'

'Hmm?'

'Your cum.' Stiles bats his eye lashes and Peter groans. 

The hormones make him even more insatiable than usual. They have to organise it so that Stiles doesn't have to move that much, but his boy grabs Peter's hips and rocks them into his mouth, sucking lewdly and expertly. He knows Peter, knows how to make him crazy, and Peter comes with a cry, and Stiles' toes curl and Peter rolls off him, panting, and turns to kiss Stiles wetly, only to pause at the rainbow stripes across Stiles' jaw. 

'Sorry,' Stiles breathes, smacking his lips together happily 'I haven't used magic in such a long time it's sort of happening at random. I sneezed and my whole body turned blue.' 

Peter huffs a fond laugh, and spoons Stiles happily, one hand trailing under his belly 'what are you in the mood for tonight?'

'Chinese.' 

Peter smiles against Stiles' neck, fingers curling around the hard erection straining upwards 'I was talking about something else. But Chinese sounds good.' He strokes Stiles off until his mate is writhing in his arms, and they fall asleep, completely content. 

...

...

...

'Grandpa,' Hannah coughs, as she hauls her way onto John's lap 'is it true that you taught daddy how to times the big numbers in his head?'

John smiles, holding her close whilst Matthew and Claudia growl and yip on the carpet. 'That's very true. Your daddy couldn't even read before I came along.' Hannah giggles delightedly whilst Stiles rolls his eyes, half asleep on the sofa. 'How about I tell you one of my famous stories? Hmm?' Claudia and Matthew shift back excitedly, and the three children sit at John's feet as he recounts a tale, and Stiles half listens, smiling, before drifting off.

Peter rubs the ache out of his eyes as he opens the door, only to meet John. 'Hey, Peter,' The Sheriff smiles at him 'they're all asleep, I was just popping out to get some milk, but I guess I can just head home, huh?' John pats Peter's shoulder 'I'll be back real soon though. Love them all to damn death.' And he continues down the hall.

Peter closes the door quietly, and walks in. 

It's beautiful. 

Stiles is asleep along the sofa, and it's clear the cubs have all clambered onto him. Matthew's tucked himself into Stiles' chest, Claudia tangled in his legs, using his slipper covered foot as a pillow, and Hannah is cosy between Stiles' back and the cushions of the couch. They're all asleep and their chests move in unison. Peter moves the coffee table against the sofa, and lies down onto it, beside Stiles and Matthew, just to be close to them, and shuts his eyes. 

Peter wakes up with the three children on top of him, and he smiles, wondering how Stiles managed to move them all to the bed. There's the smell of bacon in the air, and Peter licks his lips.

...

...

...

'Guess who?' Stiles whispers, and Peter squints through the tiny fingers, bringing them down and kissing them 

'Stiles,' he murmurs, and Stiles, five and tiny and a bundle of laughter spins him round 

'Correct!' He beams, and Peter laughs 'come on, Peter, we have to play on the swings now-'

'Stiles.' John looks up from their picnic 'what happened the last time you went on the swings?'

Stiles looks down and kicks his heel into the dirt 'I accidentally fell on a lady.' He says solemnly and Peter laughs, nuzzling Stiles’ cheek

‘I’ll look after him, Sheriff,’ he promises and Stiles claps in joy.

…

…

…

 

IN A UNIVERSE FAR FAR AWAY 

 

Peter examined the kid quickly.

Tall, but not too tall, lanky and confident, the beanie sat smugly atop black hair and the glasses screamed techie. He was wearing a cardigan. Peter didn’t have high hopes. 

But then this bundle of dork was wrapping his arms around Peter and-

holy shit soft lips.

Peter parts his lips a little, sliding his tongue against the dork, and the kid just melts into him, moaning and offering him access and Peter’s in love.

He pulls back, breathless, and the kid is beaming at him like he just won the fucking jackpot. 

‘You’re gonna be interesting, aren’t you, Pet?’

The boy just leans in for another kiss. Peter doesn’t hear much of what happens, just licks down that long, delectable neck.

When the kid says his name, Peter just wants him more. Feels that smooth hard-on wedged against his thigh, the two are soon enough hidden inside Aladdin’s castle, and they’re groaning with want.

‘Okay, this is gonna sound pretty unbelievable, but basically, in another universe, you and me are soul mates, and you’re a were-wolf, and we’re totally in love and have kinky sex all the time.’

Peter raises his eyebrows, leaning back a little and reassessing ‘you high?’ He asks seriously, and Stiles shakes his head 

‘No, seriously. You have a sister named Talia, and nephew Derek, nieces Laura and Cora? Ringing any bells? You find all of this-‘ he gestures to himself ‘irrestible?’ 

Peter snorts ‘whatever, kid-‘

Stiles has him pinned to the wall, and presses their hips flush together ‘I’m being serious.’ He whines, sucking a hickey into Peter’s neck, and electricity sparks between them. 

‘Okay, okay, yeah,’ Peter nods breathlessly. He’ll believe this kid.

He can’t deny him anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I love you all :)) 
> 
> Prompt diddly prompt pleaseeeee


End file.
